Truth or Dare
by imogensrocket
Summary: It began as a simple sleepover that lead to so much more. Mori


**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

She didn't like girls.

At least, she didn't think she did.

No, no, she had a boyfriend, a boyfriend she loved!

Well, thought she loved.

She wanted to scream. There was too much inner conflict and she only had one person to blame for it all: Maya Matlin.

Damn that girl for being so beautiful, so alluring. The right type to make her question her sexuality, her love for her boyfriend, everything she ever thought about herself.

"So do you want to watch a horror movie or a romantic comedy? I'm pretty much down for some _Easy A_," Maya said coming down the staircase with an arm full of movies.

Tori snapped out of her ramble and smiled, "_Easy A_ sounds good."

Maya popped in the movie and flopped down onto the couch and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Tori's lap.

Tori couldn't help but watch Maya as the movie began. Maya was perfect, and her lips were so pink and kissable.

_Whoa! _ Tori thought, almost jumping up from the couch in pure shock to the fact that she was leaning in to the blonde girl. She put her head against the back of the couch and began to watch the movie, trying to get her mind off her best friend.

"So how far have you and Cam ever gone?" Tori asked suddenly.

Maya looked over at her best friend, her brow wrinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean have you gotten to making out, feeling each other up?" Tori asked, suddenly curious, leaning into her best friend.

Maya bit her lip, her cheeks tinged pink. "Uh, well, we've made out," she said weakly.

"I'm surprised," Tori said, a bit disappointed.

"How far have you and Zig gone?"

"We've made out, done a few thinks, but we haven't done _that _yet."

Maya faced her best friend, propping her head into her palm. "Do you ever wonder if you're a good kisser when you're kissing Zig?"

Tori bit her lip, "Sometimes, I guess. Why?"

"Just natural curiosity I suppose," Maya said with an offhanded shrug.

Tori suddenly got an idea, "Hey, truth or dare?"

"What?" Maya asked, with a confused laugh.

"Pick: Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth, I guess." Maya said.

"Boo, everyone picks truth! Where's your sense of adventure, Matlin?" Tori said, shoving Maya teasingly.

"Alright, alright, dare then," Maya said with a laugh.

"Okay, kiss me," Tori said with a smirk.

"What?" Maya asked, jumping back a bit, trying to find a hint that she was kidding on her face. "Why?"

"Well don't you want to know if you're a good kisser or not? I mean we can't exactly ask our boyfriends if we're any good."

"But wouldn't it be cheating if we kissed each other?" Maya asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well technically yes, but it's not like it'll mean anything!" Tori lied effortlessly. "C'mon, this is the stuff guys fantasize over when they hear sleepover! If Zig and Cam ever found out they probably wouldn't care!"

Maya bit the inside of her cheek contemplating her options. "Well it's just a harmless kiss, I suppose. Sure, okay! I'll kiss you!"

Tori smirked. "Great."

There was an awkward pause between them for a moment. Maya rung her hands nervously and Tori's heart skipped a few beats with the anticipation of kissing the young blonde. If she kissed and felt nothing, she was fine, and if she felt something…she'd deal with it later.

"Have you ever –" Maya began, and paused trying to find the right words. "Have you ever, you know kiss a girl before?"

"No," Tori said, shaking her head with a laugh. "Have you?"

"No. To be honest, Cam was my first kiss." The younger girl said her cheeks pink.

Tori giggled, "Everyone has to get there first kiss somewhere, silly."

"So you'll honestly tell me if I suck at kissing?" Maya asked.

"Yes, and I can even help you be better at it, if you want, of course." Tori said lightly.

"Okay," Maya said nodding, leaning in to the older girl.

Tori's heart sped up as she leaned in and planted a kiss on Maya's lips.

They were soft and tasted buttery from all the popcorn she'd consumed. This kiss felt better than any make out she'd ever had with Zig.

The two broke apart, to Tori's dismay, and Maya's face was beat red and she didn't make eye contact.

"So…how was I?"

"You were good, but you didn't move your lips at all."

Maya's face went redder. "Do you, uh, want to try again?"

Tori gave an enthusiastic nod, "Sure, let's try it again."

This time Maya's lips moved, she even tilted her head to the side, and Tori was bold enough to put her hand in the girl's soft hair.

Making out with Maya felt amazing, she wanted more of the girl. She slid her tongue out and licked the bottom of Maya's lip begging her to allow entrance.

Maya's body stiffened for a moment, and then her mouth slowly opened. Tori's mouth darted inside, tasting the popcorn, the soda, even the minty gum she had been chewing prior to the movie.

Maya moaned, and then her tongue was battling Tori's. The two girls moaned in pleasure until the light to the hallway came on and someone began walking down the hall.

Both girls immediately pulled away from each other, both breathing fast and their faces red with embarrassment.

"Girls," Mr. Matlin's voice came from the kitchen, "you okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine, Dad!" Maya called up to him.

"Okay, just keep the noise down, and get some sleep soon."

"Okay, Dad, good night!" Maya said, keeping her eyes on Tori.

"Good night, Mr. Matlin!" Tori called up, also keeping her eyes on Maya.

Once they heard the master bedroom door close they broke eye contact.

"That was…"Maya began.

"Yeah," Tori said.

"Okay," Maya said suddenly, "truth or dare?"

Tori looked at the girl nervously and said, "Truth."

"Did you enjoy that kiss as much as I did?" she asked nervously twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Yes, I did. Maybe a bit more than I should have." Tori said, looking down at the beige leather couch, avoiding Maya's gaze.

"What does this mean?" Maya asked after a pause between the two girls.

"I don't really know," Tori said. "But I do know that that was the best kiss I've ever had."

"Me too," Maya nodded in agreement, but her face was contorted into a guilt look. "What about Zig and Cam? What are we going to tell them? We cheated on them!"

Tori suddenly felt guilt bubble in the pit of her stomach. Poor Zig. How could she even break news like this to him? She felt tears fill her eyes, threatening to poor down her cheeks.

"I have to break up with him!" Tori said her voice cracking.

Maya touched Tori's knee gently, and their eyes made contact.

"I guess we'll have to figure out what we're going to do with whatever this is, huh?" Maya said gesturing to herself and Tori.

Tori nodded, "Yeah, I guess we're going to have to…"

Maya gave a little smirk. "So was I a good kisser?"

Tori laughed, "One truth per turn, Matlin," she said, hitting Maya over the head with a pillow.

Maya contorted her face into mock offence and hit Tori with a pillow back.

They engaged into a heated pillow fight that ended with Maya capturing Tori's lips with her own and the two making out on couch, moans filling the room as their tongues went into a heated battle for dominance.

Tori's hands roamed up and down Maya's sides making the younger girl moan loader.

They broke for air and Maya began to kiss Tori's neck making the girl give low, pleasurable moans.

"Maya!" Tori said in a pleasurable sigh, as the girl's tongue licked her neck.

Maya straightened herself. "We should go upstairs before we wake my parents."

Tori nodded, letting Maya lead the way to her room.

"And to answer your truth, yes you are a good kisser." Tori said, flopping on the girl's bed.

Maya laughed, as she lay down beside Tori. "I guess your lessons worked."

"I suppose so," Tori said with a tiny smirk as she cuddled beside Maya.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ugh, I hate sappy endings, but there wasn't any way else to end it. So obviously I got the Mori feels, hope you enjoyed, please review!


End file.
